Nobody Compares
by Candace88
Summary: A little one shot for Valentine's Day on How Draco and Hermoine came to be. All in Draco's Point of View.


Nobody Compares

_Hey guys, so I decided so I've decided to write a little one shot for The whole story is in Draco's point of view. It's based on the song Nobody Compares by One Direction. _

_December 23__rd_

Sitting on the stairs in her pretty Yule ball dress was Hermoine crying. The goof Weasley made her cry again. But even when her makeup is running down her cheeks she still is beautiful. Is now the time to tell her how I truly feel? Or will she think I'm making fun of her. Oh Hermoine how your tears tear me apart.

I almost come out from my hiding place in the shadows. Taking a step closer to you I see boy wonder walking up to you. I stand here and watch how pretty you are when you cry. But you shouldn't cry because of him. You shouldn't be allowed to be this pretty when you cry. Giving one last look at you I sigh and walk away. Today wasn't my day to tell you how I feel.

_**You're so pretty when you cry when you cry  
Wasn't ready to hear you, say goodbye  
Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart  
You're tearing me apart**_

_January 4__th_

It's hogsmeade day. Here I am watching you again like some kind of stalker in the shadows. This time you weren't with the golden boy and his side kick, you were with Red. I smile at you even though you can't see me. I love watching how happy you are, even if it's not with me.

So here I am, standing behind the guys robe section, watching you pick out outfits that you would love to try on. 'Ginny, can you grab me a size 6 in this dress please?' I hear you call out. Watching Red grab the sexiest red sparkly dress I have ever seen, you try it on and walk out of the dressing room. My eyes going wide I have to look away. I want you right here right now. But I know I can't. You do not know how much I love you right now. But once I hear your sigh, I look back over at you putting that dress back where it belongs. 'I can't afford it Gin. I know it would look wonderful at the Valentine's Day Ball, but I will just have to wear something I already own.' I hear my angel, my life, you say to your best girlfriend.

Using my Slytherin stealth, so you don't see me I grab your size in that dress and pay for it. 'Please ship it to the head girl's dorm please.' I say with my signature Malfoy charming smile placed upon my face. Hopefully you'll wear the dress because then I know you like me too, I think as I walk out to find my friends.

_**You're so London, your own style, your own style  
We're together it's so good, so girl why  
Are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart  
You're tearing me apart  
Did I do something stupid, yeah girl if I blew it  
Just tell me what I did, let's work through it  
There's gotta be some way, to get you to want me  
Like before**_

_February 14__th__, 1998_

Standing at the punch bowl, trying to keep an eye out for you, I want, no I need to see if you are wearing the dress. I know you want to; I know how good you look in that dress. The room goes quite. It seems like everyone moves out of your way as you walk into the room. I swear there is this glow around you, you're beautiful. You are wearing the dress I bought you. I'm so excited. I can see the blush creeping up on your cheeks. You're not used to the attention, but you should be because once your mine, I'll be giving you all the attention you need. You look up from the floor with a small smile on your face. You're beautiful I can't help but stare.

_**'Cause no one ever looked so good  
In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,  
Baby tell me how to make it right**_

Pansy tells me I don't have a chance with you, Daphne agrees. I can't help but agree, even if it breaks my heart. I know we could never be. You're too good for me, sweet and prefect in my eyes. I can't help but watch every move you make. Watching you dance with all your friends, wishing I could gather my Slytherin courage and walk over to you and twirl you around on that dance floor. I watch you dance with my best friends. Maybe I could have a chance, but I remember how cruel I was to you and go sit down and just stare at the table.

What was it, two hours of you dancing looking perfect with everyone, even my own group including my godfather. I'm staring at the glass of punch in my hands until I feel a soft hand placed on my shoulder. Would these floozies ever realise I'm not interested. They have been bothering me all night. I just want you, no one else. Putting on my best Malfoy sneer I look up ready to tell them to go away when my breath and voice is lost. It's you standing there, with the glow around you. You want to dance. Maybe it's not true; maybe do have a shot with you.

_**Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true,  
No one in the world could stop me from not moving on  
Baby even if I wanted to, nobody compares to you.**_

_February 14__th__, 2000_

I remember the first day we kiss. You were wearing the same dress I bought you the year before. Here we were at the Valentine's Day dance again, our last year. We've grown closer over the year. You're dating someone who is no good for you. But I would never dare tell you that. You seem happy, until we start to dance. Even though we are friends, I can't help but complement you, and how wonderful you look.

I ask you what's wrong. You're frowning, and that should never be upon perfection I tell you. You blush and tell me that Chase broke up with you today, on Valentine's Day. I look down at you and right here in front of everyone I kiss you. I kiss you right in the middle of the dance floor when everyone is looking. I think you kiss me back, until you pull away and place your fingers on your lips. With wide eyes you run out of my arms and out of the hall.

I look down at the floor. I refuse to let them seem me cry. Quickly I escape the judging eyes of everyone.

_**We're so Paris when we kissed, when we kissed  
I remember the taste of your lipstick  
Now your tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart  
You're tearing up my heart**_

Walking around the empty castle, I'm looking for you. I know I've blown it with you, but I have to find you to explain why. When I finally found you, you are on the same stairwell when I saw you the year before crying because of your friend. But this time instead of hiding in the shadows, I sigh softly and I take a step to you. This time I'm going to sit beside you on that stair, and talk to you.

Just as I was about to walk towards you, I hear your voice. 'Draco come out I know you are there.' Shocked; no one should know I was there. It's the perfect hiding spot. With a blush that stands out on my cheeks I walk towards you and I sit down beside. Now is the time to tell you. Now is the time to get you to want me.

_**Did I do something stupid, Yeah girl if I blew it  
Just tell me what I did, let's work through it  
There's gotta be some way to get you to want me  
Like before**_

_**Baby tell me how to make it right**_

_**Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,  
Baby even if I wanted to,  
Nobody compares to you**_

So sitting here on the step beside you, I tell you everything. About the first time I saw you sitting here crying, to buying that dress that dress when I saw you in it. I hesitate about telling you my true feelings. I look down, you place on of your hands onto my leg and you whisper. 'Tell me Draco.' Closing my eyes so I don't look at your eyes when you reject me, 'I know I'm not good enough for you. But when you smile you make me want to be a better person. No one compares to you. No one holds a light to you. I love you Hermoine.' I say.

_**'Cause no one ever looked so good  
In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel, like you do, when you smile,  
**__**Oh Woah- oh oh oh oh oh**_  
Nobody compares to youuuuuuuuu.

_June 20__th__, 2000_

Sitting in the great hall, listening to your valedictorian speech, I hang on to every word. I know how hard you've been working on this speech. Every night in the common room, you were pouring your heart and soul into this speech.

I smile brightly; I see that dress I bought you under your Hogwarts graduation robe. I look up into your eyes as you finish your speech; the way you smile makes me smile. I feel like I could never stop. Standing beside Dumbledore as he announcing the graduating class of 2000, I see your engagement ring sparking in the light as your throw your cap.

You come running down the stairs and into my arms; planting a big kiss on your cheek you giggle. 'Love you' You say.

_**Theres gotta be some way to get you to want me  
Like before...  
'Cause no one ever looked so good  
In a dress and it hurts 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,  
Baby tell me how to make it right**_

_**Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,  
Baby even if I wanted to**_

_February 14__th__ 2004_

It's appropriate that on the 14th of February we got married, but here we are three years later in a room in St. Mungo's waiting for the nurses to bring our first born back into the room. I lean down and press a kiss to your forehead. Even after seven hours of labour, you are still the most beautiful person I have ever met.

The nurse walks back in and places little Scorpuis Hyperion in your arms. I place my arm around your shoulders and press a kiss to the top of his head. I've never been happier. 'Happy Valentine's Day' you whisper tried. 'Happy Valentine's Day baby.' I whisper back. Pressing another kiss to your ear I whisper into your ear, 'Nobody compares to you.' 

_**Nobody compares to you.**_

**The End =)**


End file.
